POV
by lsmatyca
Summary: The point of view of the bots who are listening In The Truth Is Rarely Known.


POV

SUNSTREAKER

I'm the creation of Megatron. I can't believe my carrier is a Tower Noble. Control, must not lose my temper, I need to listen and hear more. Sides is frozen and I can feel shock, horror, curiosity, understanding and acceptance. Why did they give us up, Sunny he asks over our bond. Don't call me Sunny, I don't know. Watch and Listen. We may find all the answers to our questions. I knew when we were growing up that there was something different with us. I know I'm a sociopath but the flip side is I have this artistic side. It surprises me that Megatron the Slag Maker actually collects my artworks even the ones that are unfinished. I feel conflicted with how I feel about my creators; on one hand they abandoned us but on the other it looks like they followed us closely growing up. My carrier has been spying on us and now I know why Mirage never spoke against us in any form and that he even seemed to take our side. Apparently he was on our side; watching out and protecting us. I also now know why we survived in battle against Megatron; he was only sparring with us. Thank Primus. I thought he was trying to recruit us to the decepticon cause and didn't want to say anything to remind the autobots that we are not the most socially well adjusted bots in the army. Slag; Cliffjumper is on our case enough. Frag he has been accusing our carrier of being a spy. I must not rip his head of his body or that will remind the bots that I am Megatron's spawn. The only reason I haven't let Mirage know that we are all watching is because I want to know all the secrets that I don't already know, but if it looks like they will arrest him I will help him escape. Slag, everyone is now keeping an eye on us after Mirage let every one know that we had our memories for a time which implys that we have actively betrayed the Autobots. I think the only reason we haven't been arrested is because we currently don't remember being Decepticons and that's sound familiar to me I think I will enjoy being a con if they won't look at me like I'm about to go on a killing spree. Ratchet is unreadable which is a problem; worst case scenario we kidnap him and make tracks for the Nemesis seeking asylum.

RATCHET

The twins are in love with me. ME! They are very prettty. Megatron and Mirage huh, who would thought, I mean I knew he was bonded and had previously carried sparklings. I calculate about eight or nine sparklings. I assumed they were all deceased. So six or seven more and they must be alive. So where are they. I don't think the twins are youngest. The attention from the twins embrasses me a bit, I mean they really don't want me do they. I really am flattered but I'm old enough to be their carrier; Mirage. Megatron is so much older than me. It also explains so much of the twins emotions come from their creators code which means Sunny can take spark in that he might have sociopathic tendencies but he is nothing compared to Megatron. Facinating medically, I suppose Sides got his acting from Mirage and planning from Megatron. Whereas Sunny got the artistry from Mirage and sociopathic tendencies from Megatron. As one mech they would have been stunningly beautiful together they are exquisite. If they want me they better be more straight forward in their courting other pranking my medbay. At least they are safe from Megatron killing them which about the only in the army who could do it single handily.

PROWL

I won't crash because I truly believe that the twins are hell spawn and its does surprise my battle computer that he had input in their codes. Jazz is staring at Mirage and I. Probably because I didn't crash and Mirage because Megatron is purring sweet nothings in his ear which everyone can hear. Such a filthy mouth it reminds of the twins. Oh the Irony. I always thought they were of decepticon decent and actually had a bet with Smokescreen that it was the Command Trine as their creators. I certainly didn't on Megatron being their creator or Mirage their carrier. I also now know that Mirage hasn't been crouching in the Nemesis' vents and hallways perched invisibly. I have been factoring all the time he supposedly spent spying on the decepticons and he was spending three to four days per mission away. So he has been living a con for those time period while I have been frantically making extraction plans for each mission incase it goes bad and it also explains why we never have to rescue him from the cons. Ha they say I'm emotionless and sparkless if only they knew how much I spent worrying over Jazz and Mirage's spy missions they would never say they ever again. I suppose I will be writing up charges of treason against Mirage and the Twins. This is going to be very difficult and for now all I can do is listen and make notes of the information and secrets uncovered by listen to the two cons talking.

BLUESTREAK

Oh good, maybe Ratchet will stay away from my Wheeljack. Its nice that the twins know who their creators are I really like that they can start bugging Mirage all about their childhood. Why did Megatron raze Praxus to the ground? He is not acting so insane but they say he did it. I remember seeing him off-lining bots during the fall of Praxus. I won't cry or show emotion. Oh Prowl hasn't crashed and Jazz is staring at him. I think he likes Prowl. I wonder if they will bond. Will they invite me to their bonding ceremony or will they hide their bonding from the rest of us. Optimus looks pained; I wonder about what. Smokescreen I'm betting on the names of the rest of Megatron and Mirage's creations. Before they could tell each other that they could see through Mirage's invisibility; Prime and Prowl commed us all to act like we can't see them. We are to listen and learn all the information from the decepticons. I wonder whose secrets are going to be found out next.

Please review


End file.
